phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Personalidade Dividida
" " é o sexagésimo primeiro episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 29 de Outubro de 2010 pelo Disney Channel. No Brasil, estreou em 28 de Julho de 2010 pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Candace é acidentalmente atingida pelo raio separador molecular de Phineas e Ferb, que faz com que ela tenha duas personalidades diferentes: uma apaixonada por Jeremy e outra obcecada por seus irmãos. Agora, os meninos têm que descobrir uma maneira de juntá-las e fazer Candace voltar ao normal. Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz planeja usar seu Olha-Pra-Lá-Inator para ninguém o veja pulando de um trampolim que teme desde a infância. Enredo O episódio começa com Candace falando com Stacy por telefone, enquanto ela trabalha em uma montagem de fotos dela e de Jeremy. Ela reclama que tem boas fotos dela e boas fotos de Jeremy, mas não há boas fotos dos dois juntos. Ela diz também que, por causa da necessidade de flagrar seus irmãos, não foi capaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa durante o verão. No quintal, Buford reclama para Phineas e Ferb, dizendo que Baljeet misturou seu chocolate com manteiga de amendoim, e diz que não gosta de sentir dois sabores diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Para resolver o problema, Phineas e Ferb usam o separador molecular, que separa o chocolate da manteiga de amendoim, deixando Buford satisfeito. Enquanto isso, no covil de Perry, Major Monograma diz a ele que Doofenshmirtz foi visto com uma máquina desconhecida na piscina pública de Danville. Candace vê o separador molecular, e tenta levá-lo para sua mãe, mas, acidentalmente, ela o aciona, separando-a em duas: Uma obcecada por flagrar seus irmãos, e outra apaixonada por Jeremy. Phineas e Ferb passam pelo quarto de Candace e veem duas dela. Candace Romântica vai para o shopping ver Jeremy, e a outra, vai procurar Linda. Agora, Phineas e Ferb precisam fazer com que as duas Candace voltem em uma. Na piscina pública, Perry chega e encontra Doofenshmirtz na fila para saltar do trampolim alto. Doofenhsmirtz explica que, quando era criança, seus pais queriam que ele saltasse do trampolim, mas como era muito alto, ele tinha medo, e começou a ser desprezado como um "schnitzel". Então, para acabar com seu medo, e garantir que ninguém vai o ver saltando, ele cria o "Olha-Pra-Lá-Inator", que forçará todos a virarem a cabeça. E percebendo que Perry estava ali para detê-lo, Doofenshmirtz prende Perry com várias boias. No shopping, as Candaces estão correndo em todas as direções em busca de seus objetivos. Doofenshmirtz, mesmo sendo o próximo da fila, deixa os outros passarem com medo. Eventualmente, Candace encontra Jeremy na Mr. Cachorro Gelado e pede que ele passe lá na residência Flynn-Fletcher. Candace romântica vai embora e a outra passa lá e pergunta se a Candace que não é ela passou ali. Jeremy fica confuso e logo depois Phineas e Ferb chegam e perguntam sobre as Candaces, e Jeremy diz que as duas passaram por lá. De volta à piscina, Doofenshmirtz é finalmente conduzido para subir a escada depois de ter sido chamado de "Schnitzel" pelo garoto atrás dele. Uma vez que ele alcança o topo, ele descobre que a altura não é tão ruim, mas muito, muito pior. Ele enlouquece e se agarra no trampolim com medo. Na loja de roupas, as Candaces chegam e Candace deduradora tenta mostrá-las para mamãe, mas tudo o que ela vê é a Candace refletida no espelho. Candace romântica tinha escapado para comprar uma moldura romântica para ela e Jeremy. Phineas e Ferb conseguem encontrá-la e a convencem de ir para casa e esperar por Jeremy. Eles, então, encontram a outra Candace e dizer-lhe que Candace romântico está se dirigindo para casa (o que faz com que ela grite como um porco). Uma vez que todas elas chegam, Phineas as junta no quintal. A romântica, ele conseguiu com Ferb vestido de Jeremy. Quando Ferb aciona Candace se multiplica em doze. Finalmente Doofenshmirtz ativa o "Olha-Pra-Lá-Inator", fazendo com que todas as pessoas olhem para o lado, incluindo ele. Heinz então cai fora da prancha e se machuca na água. Depois Perry salva sua vida e vai embora. O "Olha-Pra-Lá-Inator" faz com que Linda olhe para outro lado e não veja as 12 Candaces. Ferb novamente acerta Candace e junta as 12 em apenas uma. Logo depois Jeremy chega na casa Flynn-Fletcher e tira uma péssima foto com Candace. O separador cai no esconderijo de Perry e atinge Major Monograma, que revela querer ser um grande cantor de sucesso. Transcrição Músicas *''Eu e Eu Mesma'' *''Eu Quero Nada'' (instrumental) Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha do Ferb Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry pisa em uma pedra que abre um alçapão que o leva para seu esconderijo. Eu te odeio! Informações de Fundo *Esta é a segunda vez que Jeremy tenta beijar Candace. A primeira foi em "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", quando eles estavam em Paris. *Esse episódio revelou que Doofenshmirtz não sabe nadar, por isso que sua mãe não o deixava entrar em piscinas em "O Avião! O Avião!". *O raio que o Olha-Pra-Lá-Inator dispara é idêntico ao raio do separador molecular, mas de cor diferente. *É revelado que a metade do Major Monograma quer cantar. *Quando o pai de Heinz diz não ter um filho, presume-se que Roger ainda não havia nascido. *Na verdade, schnitzel é um prato famoso da culinária alemã/austríaca. *As pontas dos cabelos de Candace Acusadora são mais acentuadas, enquanto as de Candace Romântica são mais arrendondadas. *É a primeira vez que Phineas e Ferb realmente pensam em destruir sua invenção. Informações de Produção *Esse episódio estreou no Brasil e na América Latina antes de estrear nos Estados Unidos. Estreias Internacionais *28 de Julho de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) *29 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney Channel EUA) *6 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney XD EUA) *8 de Novembro de 2010 (Family Channel, Canadá) *12 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Países Baixos) *8 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney XD Alemanha) *22 de Janeiro de 2011 (Canal STS, Rússia) *28 de Janeiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *9 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney XD Inglaterra) *14 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney Channel Ásia) *26 de Março de 2011 (Disney XD Espanha) *1º de Abril de 2011 (Unitel Bolívia/América Latina) *21 de Abril de 2011 (Disney XD Polônia) *22 de Abril de 2011 (Disney XD Turquia) *20 de Maio de 2011 (Disney Channel Espanha) *16 de Julho de 2011 (Disney Channel Polônia) Erros thumb|5 das 13 Candaces são afetadas pelo Olha-Pra-Lá-Inator. *Depois que Phineas e Ferb acionam a máquina, há 7 Candaces, e logo depois, 13. Quando todos são atingidos pelo "Olha-Pra-Lá-Inator", há 5. Depois, existe 7 Candaces novamente. Quando o efeito do inator passa, existe 13 Candace outra vez. *Antes de Candace ser separada pela primeira vez, ela estava segurando o separador molecular, mas quando ela foi atingida, ela não estava segundando ele; o separador deveria estar junto com ela, ou pelo menos, ter caído no chão. *Quando Linda e Candace estão voltando para casa, Candace é vista sentada no lado esquerdo do carro. No entanto, quando o carro é mostrado de frente, ela aparece no lado direito. *Muitas vezes durante o episódio, as pontas dos cabelos de Candace Romântica estão iguais as pontas dos cabelos de antes de ser dividida. *Doofenshmirtz diz que seu pai e sua mãe queriam que ele pulasse em uma piscina, mas em "O Avião! O Avião!", ele diz que sua mãe nunca o deixou nadar em piscinas públicas. Isso poderia não ser um erro, desde que sua mãe não o deixasse nadar em piscinas públicas devido ao embaraço de ele não poder saltar de um trampolim. *Quando Doofenhsmirtz salta na piscina, ele não consegue nadar, mas poderia, como em "Numa Ilha Tropical" e "Férias no Havaí". Isso também, provavelmente, se deve ao fato de que ele usava boias e um dispositivo de flutuação, como em "A Minha Múmia é Você?", quando ele tentou elevar o nível de água. *O separador molecular não poderia ter dividido Major Monograma, ele deveria dividir a tela, ou nada. *Quando Doofenshmirtz está com medo de pular na piscina, seu pai diz que não tem um filho, mesmo tendo Roger. *Quando Candace Acusadora vai com Linda ao vestiário, onde os espelhos estão, a boca de um dos reflexos não se mexe enquanto ela fala. *A moldura que Candace Romântica vê é azul, mas depois que ela compra, é marrom. É possível que ela tenha comprado um modelo igual, mas com cores diferentes. *Quando Phineas cumprimenta as duas Candaces, o tapete do corredor é rosa, mas quando ele fala com Ferb, é acinzentado. Mas quando ele entram no quarto, o tapete é rosa outra vez. *Quando Perry pisa em uma pedra para entrar no covil, ela estava perto de uma árvore. Mas quando Candace volta ao normal, e pisa na pedra, ela estava na frente da entrada para o quintal da casa. Continuidade *Uma das fotos que estavam com Candace no início do episódio é uma foto de um comercial de chinelos que Jeremy fez, em "Jogo de Palavras". *Candace começa o episódio dizendo que quer investir no namoro com Jeremy. No entanto, na ordem de produção, esse episódio de passa depois de "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", quando Jeremy e Candace oficializam o namoro. *Phineas e Ferb reconstroem o separador molecular em "Jeremycandace". Alusões *thumb|150px Os Invasores de Corpos - Candace Acusadora grita e aponta assim como o personagem de Donald Sutherland faz no final da versão de 1978 do filme. *'Noivas em Guerra' - Candace Acusadora grita com raiva, assim como Emma Allan. *'Mork & Mindy' - No vestiário, Linda experimenta a roupa que era marca registrada de Mork (Robin Willians). *'Star Trek' - Este episódio lembra o enredo de "The Enemy Within", quando um acidente de transporte acidentalmente divide Capitão Kirk em um lado sensível e outro agressivo. *'Darkwing Duck' - Em um episódio do desenho, Darkwing foi dividido em dois, um bom e outro mau. *'Kung Fu Panda: Lendas do Dragão Guerreiro' - Em um episódio, depois de um acidente com o Espelho Místico de Yin e Yang, Po é dividido em um bom e outro mau. *'O Médico e o Monstro' - As duas Candaces são muito parecidas com a dupla personalidade de Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde. *'Jovens Bruxas' - Clones com diferentes aspectos da personalidade do original também foi uma característica-chave do episódio "Which Prue is it anyway?", de Jovens Bruxas, em que uma das personagens principais lança um feitiço que faz com que surjam duas versões dela mesma. *'Zits' - Quando Ferb está vestido como Jeremy, ele fica parecido com o personagem principal da história em quadrinhos, exceto pelas cores das roupas. E curiosamente, o nome do personagem principal de Zits é Jeremy. *'Monty Python - Em Busca do Cálice Sagrado' - A metade de Major Monograma que quer cantar é semelhante ao Príncipe Herbert. *'O Exterminador do Futuro 2: O Julgamento Final' - Candace Acusadora persegue Candace Romântica e sua mãe assim como no filme, quando T-1000 persegue o Exterminador, Sarah Connor e seu filho. *'Grey's Anatomy' - Os cirurgiões que aparecem no episódio são parecidos com Meredith Grey e Derek Shepherd. Trivialidades *Em vez da invenção desaparecer, ela cai no covil de Perry. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi em "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte". *O nome original da canção desse episódio se chama Me, Myself and I. Um poster com essa frase pode ser visto em vários episódios no quarto de Candace. *Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz diz que odeia e agradece a alguém ("O Traje de Gala"). *Outra vez Candace menciona que deve levar a invenção até sua mãe ("Quem Gosta de Boliche?", "Transpassando Sólidos"). *A loja Farmacêutico Retrô Limitada aparece novamente ("A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb", "Procurando Mary McGuffin"). *Quarta vez que Buford carrega Baljeet como uma bagagem ("Não Pisque", "Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Quarto episódio que Doofenshmirtz é realmente bem sucedido em seu plano ("Viva Doofânia", "No Lava a Jato", "Rodeio de Robôs"). *Décimo terceiro episódio que Perry não luta com Doofenshmirtz ("Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração", "O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "A Grande Arte", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "A Ponta do Dia", "Thaddeu e Thor", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte", "Nerds Versus Nerds"). Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Linda *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Ronalth Abreu como Buford en:Split Personality Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada